The Thing About Mandrakes
by Julu
Summary: A nervous father and a nervous son are forced into a chat about girls and mandrakes.  Based on Mandrake mythology and literary references. PP


The Thing About Mandrakes

Arthur watched in silence. Percy had fallen asleep in the chair, his head bent over and resting on the side of the bed and his glasses resting in his limp hand. Dumbledore had told him that the boy had been getting very little sleep.

"_He's been pushing himself to the breaking point. Taking extra patrol duties. More than any other Prefect. His work to his professors has not suffered. Every quiz a perfect score, every paper flawless." _

Without the glasses the slender freckled face looked distantly familiar, the little boy who had steadfastly refused to sleep in his own bed, who had crawled repeatedly between his parents, trying to steal some comfort and attention.

Arthur took a few steps forward and cautiously looked over the girl. He could tell that she was pretty. The girl's face was more startled than fearful. Her eyes were wide and her mouth parted slightly as if a sound was about to escape them. She looked strange and uncomfortable, her body frozen in a stature inappropriate for a bed.

He walked over and gave his son a gentle shake. "Wake up, Percy. It's me, son. Wake up."

Percy slowly pulled his head off the bed and blinked several times, then replaced his glasses. The dreamy state quickly evaporated. "Father! What are you…? Why are you…? What time is it?"

"It's almost dinner time."

"Dinner time?" Percy stood up quickly and fumbled with his watch. There was a Prefect's meeting at 5:00. I must have dozed and…"

"Don't worry. I asked Professor McGonagall to excuse you. Thought you and I might stroll down to Hogsmeade and grab a bite."

"What? Hogsmeade? Why are you here?"

Arthur blushed and stuck his hands into his pockets, trying to seem casual "Well, I had to see Dumbledore on Ministry business and while I was here I thought we might go eat."

Percy nodded, slightly confused. "Alright, we can stop by the common room and grab Ron and Ginny. I think Fred and George were going down to the Quidditch pitch."

"I…um…I thought we might just make it you and me."

"You and me?" Percy looked even more confused. "You want to just eat with me?"

"Yeah. If that's alright with you."

Percy's eyes glanced sideways at the girl and he shuffled a little uncomfortably. "We don't really have permission to go to Hogsmeade anymore."

"I know. But I've spoken with Dumbledore. He says you deserve a little break with how hard you've been working and since I'm your parent they're going to grant permission. Just don't brag about it to your friends."

Percy considered this and without a trace of suspicion, nodded his agreement.

They walked in silence down the icy path toward Hogsmeade. Every year it was the same. His children left him one way and returned another. It was always a little frightening to see the clear passage of time etched on their bodies. Percy seemed to have stopped growing upward but his body was filling out- the shoulders seemed broader, the face was slightly fuller. "Have you been working out, son? Flying? Running?"

Percy looked surprised. "No, not really. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason. Just wondering. So…" Arthur searched for something to say, "How are the Prefects duties coming? Keeping you busy, I hear."

"Oh yes. We are patrolling the corridors during the night. Making sure no one is sneaking out of bed, trying to catch the Heir of Slytherin."

"Sounds like dangerous work."

Percy lifted his chin. "Yes, well, I'm not afraid."

Hogsmeade was quiet on a Sunday evening. They took a booth in the corner of the Three Broomsticks and Madam Rosmerta quickly approached their table. She cocked her head and smiled as she placed the menus in front of them. "Arthur Weasley, I haven't seen you in years. How's Molly?"

"She's fine, Rosmerta, thanks."

She chuckled and nodded at Percy, "I see this one and it could very well be you, Arthur. What can I get for you two?"

"How about two Runespeller Ales."

"Two Ales coming right up."

"You're going to allow me to drink a Runespeller, Father?" Percy sat up straight in the booth.

"Don't go getting ideas, but since I'm with you, this once. Are you hungry?"

Percy thought about this very seriously before coming to a conclusion. "I'm starving."

They both ordered large bowls of hot stew and Rosmerta brought a plate of steaming rolls and butter. They sat and ate silently for a while, conversation not moving easily between them. Arthur watched the boy devour four rolls. He was going to have to broach this subject sooner or later. "So, the girl…what is her name?"

Percy blushed, swallowed and looked off distractedly. "Penny. I mean Penelope. Penelope Clearwater. She was…_is_…the Ravenclaw prefect."

"Oh, I see. So you got to know her through Prefect duties?"

"Yes. We're friends because of Prefect duties."

"Professor Dumbledore seems to think you are more than friends."

Percy bristled. "I don't know what he means by that."

"It's okay, son, to fancy a girl. I would hope you would fancy a girl. I mean, you can fancy anyone you like but - well, what I'm trying to say is that, if she is more than a friend to you, you shouldn't be afraid to say it." He paused for a moment letting the words sink in. Percy looked at him and took a small swig of the Runespeller Ale, revealing the taste with only the slightest of blinks.

"I'm not afraid. I do fancy her and she…she fancies me. We..I guess we…we fancy each other."

"So, is she your girlfriend then?"

Percy lifted the Runespeller again. "Yes. Yes she is…or was…or…" a frightened look passed over his face.

"I'm sure she is going to be fine, son. I know Madam Pomfrey has told you all about the Mandrakes."

"Oh yes," Percy nodded

"Then you know that she will be able to revive those who are petrified. Mandrake is a fascinating plant, Percy, with amazing regenerative properties. It is so powerful that it has even made its way into the Muggle consciousness. Though," Arthur frowned and shook his head, "their ideas about Mandrakes are confused and bizarre to say the least."

"Really?" Percy raised his eyebrows. "What do Muggles think about Mandrakes, Father?"

"You don't really want to know."

"Yes, I do."

"Muggles get things very mixed-up, son. Sometimes, it can be somewhat disturbing."

"I'm a Prefect." Percy leaned back with confidence. "I can take it."

Arthur sighed and shrugged. "Well, if you must know, they believe that a Mandrake is born from the…well, the..the seed of a hung man."

Percy looked at him expectantly. "What does that mean - the seed of a hung man?"

"Well, the process of death by hanging can cause a man to become physically…well…not always, but they say sometimes a man might…" Arthur couldn't finish. He coughed and took a long drink.

Percy sat expressionless until a slow perception dawned on his face and then changed rapidly to a look of repulsion.

"That's – that's the most disgusting thing I've ever heard! How could anyone, even a Muggle believe such a thing?"

Arthur sighed. "I don't know, son. I suppose that they understand something about the most basic of concepts but then they get all fuzzy on specific details. They know that out of death comes life. After all, the Mandrakes will die so that your Penelope can live, won't they?"

"Well, I should hope so," Percy huffed indignantly. "They're plants."

Arthur nodded and chuckled. "Yes. Yes they are. You're absolutely right." He wiped his mouth with his napkin and shifted uncomfortably in the booth. "You know, Percy, there is one other quality of the Mandrakes that is important for you to understand, and while this may have been mentioned in Professor Sprout's class, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall thought that in this particular case, it might be best for your, um – for me to discuss the situation with you."

"What situation?"

Arthur took a deep breath. Why was this so difficult with this boy? Bill would have been two steps ahead of him. Charlie would have laughed and ordered another Runespeller. "You know son, when you are sixteen and you have a person that you fancy and that fancies you. It is only natural that you should have certain feelings, certain thoughts." Percy turned beat red. His eyes glazed over and he stared at a spot on the wall over Arthur's shoulder. "It's no big deal really. It's just that – you see, the thing about Mandrakes is that the same properties that make them such a powerful regenerative means that they are also powerful when it comes to…to reproduction. As a matter of fact, they are often used by women who are trying to - well, you know – who are out of school and married and want to have a family. You understand what I am saying, don't you?"

"I do."

"As Professor Dumbledore explained there were two girls petrified and the other girl is only twelve years old. Fortunately, she isn't yet old enough for anyone to worry about this side effect. But your friend, Penelope, is sixteen and is…well…a young woman, in her particular case… "

"I understand what you are saying, Father."

"Oh good. Now don't misunderstand. I don't want to suggest that you two would…I mean, you are both only sixteen. Still, it would only be natural for you to want to and well, here's the important thing for you to understand, Percy. Any protective charm or potion that either of you could take, would - would most likely, prove ineffective."

For the first time, the boy's eyes met his and he swallowed. "I understand."

"It's important that you know what you are dealing with here. That's all. Just important that you are aware."

Arthur realized he was sweating slightly. He wiped his brow and sat for a minute then pointed at the Runespeller. "Do you want another one of those?"

"No thank you." Percy fidgeted in his seat. "Father, if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to Hogwarts. I've got homework to do for Professor Vector and I wanted to get the minutes of the Prefects meeting."

"Oh sure. I know you've got things to do. Let me clear the tab with Rosmerta and we'll go."

They walked back through the school gates, their faces bundled inside their scarves and their hands plunged deeply into their pockets. The snow had left, but the ground was still frozen hard. At last they pushed the door of the castle open and stood together in the deserted grand foyer. Percy cleared his throat and cast a glance over his shoulder toward the stairs. "Well, I guess I should get up to the common room. Would you like to come up? See Ginny perhaps?"

"No, no. Best get home to your mother. She'll be starting to worry. You run along and give Ginny my love. Keep your eye on Ron and the twins."

Percy nodded and then stood up very straight and thrust his hand forward. "Thank you, Father."

Arthur thought about pulling him into a hug but something held him back. He shook his son's hand and then patted his shoulder. "Good night, Percy." He watched as the boy climbed the steps without looking back.

"Need a Floo, Arthur?"

Arthur turned, surprised. Dumbledore was smiling behind him. He had a large yellow butterfly perched on the side of his purple pointed hat that moved its wings lazily.

"Ah, yes. A Floo would be nice, Albus, thank you. I don't fancy the walk back to Hogsmead."

Dumbledore nodded toward the entrance to his office. "_Monarch_," he said and the wall slid back to reveal the revolving staircase. "I've just been down to the greenhouses to check on the Mandrakes and there were several butterfly chrysalises that had opened up. Fascinating little creatures, no matter how far away they are, they instinctively know how to return home."

They stepped into Dumbldore's office and a warm fire was crackling in the grate. Dumbledore sank into a chair beside the fire and Arthur watched as the butterfly fluttered from the pointed hat over to the windowsill. "I think my talk with Percy went fine, Albus. I see why you contacted me, though. He's got it bad for this girl, no question. Though at his age, it may all fade in a month or two. Bill must have gone through a dozen girls."

Dumbledore nodded. "It may or it may not. Hard to say. One never knows about this sort of thing. I've seen it for many years and would never risk predicting it." He walked over to the window and opened it. The butterfly flitted out into the night.

"Awfully cold out there for that little fellow," Arthur said.

"Yes, he's a bit over-eager if you ask me. Another week and spring would be here."

"Do you think he'll make it?"

"Oh, I think he will. I'll leave the window cracked in case he wants to come back. Always nice to leave a little crack, Arthur."

Arthur nodded, though he wasn't quite sure why. "How are the Mandrakes, Albus?"

"They are doing quite well. Professor Sprout has been experimenting with rock music. We've hooked up a wireless and it's definitely making them leafier. It won't be long now until they are ready to reproduce. That's what changes everything, you know."

"Yes, I guess it does. I expect Professor Sprout will wait until she has a strong crop of saplings before she harvests the parents."

"Yes, she'll wait," Dumbledore sighed, "It can be a messy business, can't it," he looked pointedly at Arthur over his half-moon glasses, "herbology, I mean."

Arthur shook his head. For some reason he couldn't stop thinking of his son and an old nagging doubt resurfaced in his mind. Had he really been the best father his children could have? Had he always given them all he could? Perhaps there was more he should have said tonight to Percy. He smiled weakly at Dumbledore. "Yes, it seems so. I'm not sure I'd be up to dealing with Mandrakes."

Dumbledore chuckled and patted him on the back, "Ah Arthur, I suspect you'd do just fine." He took a cookie tin off the mantle and held it out. "Give Molly my best regards."

Arthur nodded, pinched a bit of Floo powder and tossed it on the flames. When he looked again, Dumbledore had walked to the window, he had pushed it open wider and was staring out into the night.


End file.
